Crazy Love
by cherry vey scarlet
Summary: Mereka tahu jika apa yang mereka rasakan itu salah. Tapi mereka tidak bisa menghentikan apa yng mereka rasa.. karena perasaan tidak bisa di perintah ataupun di paksa. Perasaan tidak mengenal benar atau salah./ "aku tidak peduli jika kau gila, aku akan tetap mencibtaimu. Karena kau pantas di cintai. Sekalipun kau terlarang aku akan mempertahankanmu."
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda reven memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut merah muda bersama beberapa orang yang sedang berkumpul. Jika di perhatikan lebih detail maka kita akan tahu jika gadis pink itu sedang di ganggu teman lainnya. Mata onyx pemuda itu masih terfokus pada gadis itu. Memerhatikan gerak-gerik serta teriakan-teriakan jengkel si gadis. Sasuke—nama pemuda itu, kemudian mengalihkan atensinya pada sekeliling taman. Pemuda itu berada di sebuah taman—lebih tepatnya cafe yang berada di taman. Cafe ini didesain di luar ruangan yang mirip seperti taman bunga. Banyak tanaman dan bunga yang tumbuh di sekitaran meja dan kursi namun tidak mengurangi rasa nyaman pengunjung. Banyak yang hanya duduk atau hanya menumpang wifi atau sekedar mengerjakan tugas kuliah ataupun kerja. Banyak pengunjung yang datang berstatus pelajar.

Pemuda itu berdecak kesal ketika pikirannya malah mengarah pada taman ini. Dirinya hampir setengah jam di sini namun seseorang yang di tunggunya tidak juga datang. Dia bukan mahasiswa yang sedang nongkrong atau pun orang kantoran yang mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dia hanya ada janji dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi di tunggu. Dia merutuki ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai sehingga dirinya tidak bisa menghubungi orang itu.

Atensinya kembali pada gadis merah muda yang sedang memarahi pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dan tiga teman lainnya tertawa.

"Berhentilah menggangguku! Aku bisa mengerjakan tugas ini sendiri."

"Ayolah cantik. Kau itu ganas sekali." Pemuda itu melihat sang gadis yang bergerak tak nyaman.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan. Setidaknya berikan Kiba kesempatan untuk berkencan denganmu." Sahut gadis berambut pirang pucat.

"Apa kalian tidak memiliki pkerjaan lain selain menggangguku?Aww...Apa yang kau lakukan." Pekik kaget gadis itu ketika pemuda berambut coklat tadi memegang tangan gadis pink lalu di ciumnya. "Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan bodoh." Tangannya di tarik kembali dan gadis musim semi itu terlihat ketakuatan.

Sasuke menghampiri meja sang gadis yang saat ini pemuda coklat tadi masih mencoba merayu sang gadis.

"Apa kau tidak dengar jika dia tidak ingin kau sentuh?Apa kau tuli." Ucap dingin Sasuke. gadis pirang dan gadis berambut merah menatap kagum Sasuke.

"Cihh... jangan sok pahlawan. Siapa kau sampai-sampai berani menyela kami." Ucap pemuda berambut abu-abu.

"Aku pemilik cafe ini. Jika kalian masih mengganggu gadis ini ataupun pengunjung lainnya aku tidak segan-segan menyeret kalian pada petugas keamanan ataupun mempermalukan kalian." Dengan sedikit ancaman dari Sasuke dua pemuda dan dua gadis itu pergi meninggalkan sang gadis merah muda bersama pemuda reven tadi.

"Umm... Terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu malu-malu.

"Boleh aku duduk?" Setelah mendapat anggukan dari gadis tadi Sasuke duduk di samping gadis merah muda.

"Apa mereka temanmu?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Bisa di bilang iya bisa di bilang tidak." Atensi gadis itu terfokus pada laptop di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Sasuke menatap sang gadis yang masih mengotak-atik laptopnya sebelum menutup laptop itu. Atensi gadis pink sepenuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Mereka beda jurusan dariku. Kiba, pemuda berambut coklat dan Saara, gadis berambut merah tadi kuliah jurusan kedokteran. Dan Hidan, pemuda satunya mahasiswa perekonomian. Hanya Shion yang sama-sama mahasiswa keperawatan denganku." Jelas gadis itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika pemilik cafe ini meluangkan waktunya untukku." Kekehan gadis itu membuat senyuman geli di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku hanya menakuti mereka. Aku bukan pemilik cafe ini jika kau ingin tahu." Sahut Sasuke geli.

"Benarkah?" Gadis itu tertawa. "Kau sungguh mengagumkan. Kau lihat wajah mereka? Itu sangat lucu." Entah kenapa tawa gadis itu menularinya hingga Sasuke ikut tertawa kecil.

"Aku hanya kasihan padamu. Tidak tega melihatmu yang hampir menangis." Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba merona.

"Aku tidak menangis. Ummm...hanya sedikit takut saja." Pemuda itu dapat melihat perubahan raut sedih pada wajah gadis itu.

"Kenapa takut?"

"Aku pernah memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan lelaki maka dari itu aku tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan tadi..." Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. "Eumm maaf.." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Tidak apa." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebagai bentuk jika ia tidak keberatan dengan cerita tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita belum saling tahu siapa kita." Ucap Sakura terkekeh. "Sakura." Gadis musim semi itu mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke memandang tangan gadis itu sebelum menatap Sakura yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Sasuke." Ucap pemuda itu balas tersenyum.

.

.

.

Satu bulan lebih mereka selalu bertemu di cafe taman hanya sekedar minum atau hanya mengobrol. Mereka merasa nyaman dengan satu sama lain. Berbagi cerita tentang keseharian masing-masing. Mereka hanya mengenal nama kecil mereka tanpa menyebut marga atau kehidupan pribadi lainnya. Hanya berbagi cerita suka dan menyimpan seribu duka dalam hatinya. Mereka semakin dekat namun tanpa adanya sebuah ikatan pasti. Tanpa menyebut marga yang mungkin saja akan berpengaruh bagi keduanya. Tanpa tahu takdir apa yang akan menghampiri keduanya. Dan tanpa keduanya sadari bahwa tumbuh rasa tertarik pada satu sama lain namun terlalu pengecut untuk mengakuinya.

Hingga suatu hari salah satu dari mereka merasa kehilangan. Jika biasanya mereka setiap hari bertemu maka hari ini hanya ada sang pemuda yang tengah menunggu sang gadis di bangku yang sama. Mungkin gadis itu sibuk, pikir pemuda itu.

Satu bulan lebih sang gadis tidak muncul dan setiap hari pemuda itu masih datang dan duduk di cafe itu sendirian. Pemuda reven merutuki dirinya yang tidak memiliki nomer ponsel atau pun alamat gadis itu. Sampai ketika sang pemuda bertemu gadis berambut pirang pucat teman satu universitas dengan gadis pinknya dirinya bertanya keberadaan gadis itu dan mendapat jawaban yang mengejutkan dari gadis pirang bahwa Sakura sudah pindah kuliah di Amegakure.

Semenjak mengetahui fakta itu Sasuke berhenti mengunjungi cafe dan yang pastinya berhenti memikirkan keberadaan sang gadis.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Crazy Love**_

 _ **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate: M for save**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, ide mungkin pasaran**_

 _ **Don't like do'nt read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya lembut wanita di sampingnya menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya. Ketika dia menoleh mendapati wanita bersurai merah berkacamata sedang memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya kemudian. Karin, nama wanita bersurai merah tadi menatap tak yakin pada pemuda reven di sampingnya sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya.

"Kalau begitu cepat makan sarapaanmu. Bukankah kau harus bekerja." Karin tersenyum tipis mendapat gumaman khas pemuda di sampingnya.

"Oh iya. Minggu depan anakku pulang ke rumah..." Sasuke dapat melihat raut bingung di wajah wanita itu dan mengerti apa yang Karin ingin ucapkan.

"Aku mengerti." Potong Sasuke. "Aku hanya perlu menjadi kakak yang baik agar aku di terimanya bukan." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Karin mendesah lelah. "Dengar Sasuke-kun, dia gadis kecil yang membingungkan. Kau tidak akan mengerti dia. Sulit untuk bisa mendapat persetujuannya karena aku tau dia tidak menyukaiku Sasuke-kun."

"Dia anakmu. Tidak ada anak yang membenci orangtuanya."

"Dia itu sangat menyebalkan seperti orang itu dan selalu ingin mencari perhatianku dan membenci teman-temanku Sasuke-kun." Menarik nafas panjang. "Kau berkata seolah kau bukan salah satu dari orang itu saja."

Tek. Sasuke meletakan sendoknya dan meneguk air putih sebelum berdiri mengambil tas di samping kirinya.

"Aku berangkat." Pamitnya pada Karin.

Ucapan wanita itu membuat mood pemuda itu semakin memburuk. Cukup dengan mimpinya semalam tentang gadis merah muda yang sudah tiga bulan ini menghilang tanpa memberi kabar saja sudah membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Dirinya tidak peduli pada apapun jika sedang sakit kepala. Bahkan ketika nanti anak wanita itu pulang dirinya hanya perlu berkenalan sebagai kakak angkat anak dari wanita itu, sama seperti warga desa yang hanya tau jika dirinya di angkat sebagai anak oleh Karin. Tanpa seorangpun tahu jika dirinya kekasih yang berstatus anak dari wanita itu. Sungguh menggelikan pemikiran itu namun itulah yang terjadi. Dia tidak tahu siapa nama anak itu atau berapa umurnya. Jika di lihat dari usia Karin yang baru menginjak tiga puluh lima mungkin anaknya masih sekolah. Wanita itu masih sangat muda bahkan hanya selisih tiga belas tahun dengannya. Pemuda itu tak lebih dari sekedar simpanan ibu-ibu muda. Menggelikan. Tanpa sadar dia sampai pada hotel tempat dia bekerja.

.

.

.

"Seperti yang aku katakan minggu lalu Sasuke-kun. Perkenalkan ini putri kecilku." Sasuke memandang tidak percaya pada apa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Di hadapannya seorang gadis bersurai merah muda sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Manik zambrutnya juga memandang terkejut pada pemuda yang baru saja datang. Deheman kecil dari wanita merah itu menyadarkan keterkejutan mereka.

"Sakura, dia Sasuke. Dia sekarang menjadi kakakmu. Dan Sasuke-kun, ini putriku Haruno Sakura." Karin mengenalkan keduanya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka berjabat tangan dan berkenalan kembali.

Setelah perkenalan itu mereka makan malam bersama. Meja makan yang biasanya sepi dan tenang kali ini di hiasi percakapan kedua perempuan berbeda usia. Terkadang juga saling adu argumen. Sasuke masih belum percaya jika dirinya bertemu gadis pinknya dengan cara seperti ini.

Selesei makan Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya mencoba untuk tidur. Dirinya mengabaikan ajakan Karin menonton tv bersama Sakura.

Tanpa terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas lebih tiga puluh menit namun mata onyxnya masih belum mau terpejam. Dirinya keluar kamar untuk mencari udara agar dapat tidur. Sampai di depan pintu dapur dirinya melihat gadis merah mudanya sedang makan buah apel dan menghampirinya.

"Hai." Sapa Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari es. Setelah menuangkan air. Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Apa kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

"Itu kata-kataku." Sakura tertawa geli.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan pindah waktu itu." Sakura tersenyum tipis mendapati pemuda di hadapannya yang tidak suka basa-basi.

"Mama yang memindahku. Aku juga baru tahu ketika sehari sebelum keberangkatanku." Jelas Sakura.

"Aku selalu menunggumu."

"Maaf.." Ucap lirih Sakura.

Keadaan menjadi hening. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara televsi yang berasal dari ruang tengah.

"Sepertinya mama tertidur." Sakura memainkan sepiring potongan buah apel di hadapannya. Sesaat kemudian gadis pink itu tertawa kecil dan mendapat tatapan bingung pemuda di sampingnya.

"Lucu sekali ya. Tiga bulan yang lalu kita berkenalan sebagai teman, dan sekarang temanku ini adalah kekasih mamaku." Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku kekasih mamamu?"

"Sangat aneh jika orang percaya kau ini anak mamaku. Kau terlalu tua untuk menjadi anaknya." Sakura terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura menjadi kakakku. Aku tahu mamaku tidak membutuhkan anak lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Kau tidak keberatan dengan ini?"

"Tidak. Aku tahu mamaku butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya. Mama pernah berpacaran dengan bermacam-macam orang dan aku tahu kalau mamaku kali ini sungguh menyayangimu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Mama tidak pernah berbohong denganku. Dan kali ini kau membuatnya berbohong. Dia akan gugup jika berhadapan denganmu, sama seperti dia yang takut ketika aku bilang _'tidak suka padamu'_." Raut wajah gadis itu tidak dapat di mengerti Sasuke. Sulit membaca ekspresi gadis itu ketika dia bicara tentang Karin. Baru kali ini gadis itu menampilkan raut tidak terbaca. Satu bulan bukan waktu singkat untuk dia dapat mengerti gadis itu.

"Ku rasa ini sudah larut sebaiknya aku pergi tidur." Sakura berniat mengakhiri obrolan mereka dan pergi tidur. "Oyasumi Sasuke... _-kun._ " Pamit Sakura kemudian, tidak lupa dengan senyum tulus gadis itu.

.

.

.

Setelah percakapan malam itu mereka menjadi semakin dekat. Hampir setiap malam mereka bercakap-cakap di ruang tengah maupun di dapur tanpa sepengetahuan Karin. Bukannya bermaksud menyembunyikannya namun Karin jarang di rumah hingga tidak mengetahui kedekatan keduanya. Hingga tanpa keduanya sadari rasa itu semakin tumbuh.

Setiap hari Sasuke juga bisa melihat bagaimana kehidupan kedua perempuan itu. Mungkin orang luar yang tidak mengetahui interaksi ibu anak itu akan berpikir mereka hidup bahagia. Seperti itulah tanggapan orang tentang keluarga ini tanpa mereka tahu bahwa keluarga ini tak seharmonis kelihatannya. Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang sering berkomentar sinis dengan ibunya ataupun Karin yang suka berbicara kasar dengan Sakura. Gadis pink itu juga sering membantah ibunya dan membuat khawatir Karin. Sama halnya saat ini. Sakura belum pulang meski jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lebih dan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi pelampiasan amarahnya.

"Aku sudah menelpon teman-tamannya dan mereka tidak bersama gadis kecil itu." Gerutu Karin yang menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Sasuke yang berbaring di kamarnya hanya mendesah lelah.

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi Karin. Ini baru pukul sepuluh. Dia tidak mungkin lupa jalan pulang." Sahut Sasuke. Mereka berdua berada di kamar Sasuke.

" _Baru_ jam sepeluh katamu? Ini _sudah_ jam sepuluh dan anak itu seharusnya sudah berada di rumah sekarang." Ucap Karin marah. Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan mendekati Karin. Di rangkulnya bahu Karin.

"Dia bukan anak kecil lagi." Di elusnya lengan atas Karin. "Percayalah dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu...dia ceroboh dan dia masih kecil." Ucap Karin lirih. Karin tidak bisa menyangkal jika apa yang di lakukan Sasuke tadi sudah cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Aku pikir anakmu masih berusia tiga belas tahunan." Ucap Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Kau selalu bercerita seolah dia anak kecil."

"Dia memang anak kecil bagiku. Dia masih polos dan tidak mengerti kejamnya dunia Sasuke-kun." Karin bersandar di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Berapa usiamu ketika melahirkan Sakura?"

"Tujuh belas tahun." Karin menghela nafas panjang. "Waktu itu aku masih sekolah dan harus berhenti karena hamil." Jelas Karin. Sasuke dapat melihat raut tidak nyaman wanita merah itu.

"Aku mengerti." Dan hanya ucapan itu yang bisa dia ucapkan. Suara gerbang di buka membuat mereka berdua berdiri tegak. Karin segera keluar kamar Sasuke dan berlari menuju pintu utama.

Ketika Sakura membuka pintu dirinya terkejut mendapati Karin berada di depannya.

"Dari mana saja kau?!" Bentak Karin.

"Astaga." Pekik Sakura kaget.

"Kau tahu sudah jam berapa sekarang nona kecil." Sakura hanya diam dan mengabaikan Karin. Dia hendak pergi ke kamarnya sebelum tangannya di tarik Karin.

"Aku bicara padamu Sakura." Sakura menyentak cengkraman Karin hingga terlepas.

"Aku hanya pergi bersama teman-temanku."

"Teman-temammu? Teman yang mana?" Karin menatap Sakura tajam. "Oh aku tahu. Kau pasti bersama teman-teman bodohmu itu kan. Sudah ku katakan berapa kali mereka hanya berpengaruh buruk buatmu. Jauhi mereka dan fokuslah pada kuliahmu. Itu demi masa depanmu Sakura."

"Masa depan ya." Ucap Sakura lirih. "Apa pedulimu? Kau hanya menganggap aku sebagai boneka yang bisa kau dandani bukan." Teriak Sakura marah. "Lagipula bukankah kau senang jika aku tidak ada? Kau bisa berpacaran sepuasmu dengan anak angkatmu?!"

Sasuke terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Karin menampar Sakura. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu huh? Aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa berpikir dengan perlakuanmu denganya. Aku—"

"Jaga ucapanmu Haruno Sakura." Karin memotong ucapan Sakura.

"Aku membencimu.." Sakura langsung memasuki kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Karin.

"Apa yang aku lakukan."Gumam Karin lirih.

.

.

.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menangis sendirian di kamarnya. Dia lelah harus selalu berdebat dengan mamanya. Dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Karin. Terlalu membingungkan untuk di mengerti. Dia berpikir bahwa Karin membencinya dan hanya menjadikam dia boneka yang di pamerkan pada teman-temannya. Karin tidak pernah menyukai apa yang dia kerjakan ataupun teman-temannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin kuliah karena dia bisa bekerja tanpa kuliah namun Karin memaksa dan bilang bahwa pekerjaannya nanti akan jauh lebih mapan daripada pekerjaan yang dia pilih. Sejak kecil hidupnya selalu di atur oleh ibunya.

Ketukan di pintu membuatnya tersadar dari pikiran tentang ibunya. Mungkin Karin yanh datang, batin Sakura.

Ceklek. Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang tengah duduk di jendela kamarnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Suara Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura. Dia pikir ibunyalah yang datang, ternyata salah.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Berperan sebagai kakak yang baik? Atau ayah yang baik?" Tidak dapat di pungkiri jika gadis ini mirip dengan ibunya yang terkadang bermulut tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu."

"Ini sudah biasa Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu sok peduli. Aku baik-baik saja." Bentak Sakura. Sasuke hanya diam membiarkan gadis itu menangis sepuasnya.

"Maaf..." Lirih Sakura ketika menyadari jika dirinya membentak Sasuke.

"Aku dan mama selalu bertengkar. Aku _otaku_ Sasuke dan dia membenci hal itu. Menurutnya itu hanya hobi aneh dan bodoh." Sasuke melihat sekeliling kamar Sakura. Gadis ini tidak tampak seperti maniak anime. Jelas sekali Karin melarangnya.

"Aku juga suka membuat komik. Kupikir ketika aku berhasil dengan komikku yang aku kirim diterbitkan akan membuatnya bangga, tetnyata aku salah. Dia malah berkata bahwa pekerjaan seperti itu tidak akan bisa menjamin hidupku dan menyuruhku melanjutkan sekolah."

"Mungkin dia hanya memikirkan masa depanmu Sakura."

"Jika hanya berhenti menulis cerita mungkin aku bisa. Tapi tidak dengan melarang aku bersama teman-temanku."

"Mungkin kalian bisa bicara."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Sasuke-kun. Mungkin dia membenciku."

"Tidak ada ibu yang membenci anaknya Sakura."

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu isi hati orang lain Sasuke-kun. Bahkan seorang ibu saja bisa membunuh anaknya yang belum lahir."

"Yah kau benar. Tidak ada yang bisa tahu isi hati orang lain."

Malam ini Sasuke tahu jika gadis ini banyak menyimpan rahasia dalam kehidupannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pagi-pagi sekali Karin pergi sebelum Sasuke dan Sakura bangun dan di siang harinya dirinya menelpon jika dia akan pergi selama seminggu ke Suna untuk memenuhi panggilan cliennya. Karin bekerja sebagai perias. Di Suna dirinya merias untuk acara fashion show.

Di rumah hanya ada Sasuke dan Sakura. Hubungan keduanya kini semakin dekat. Namun Sasuke tidak dapat mengetahui seperti apa perasaan Sakura kepadanya sementara dirinya semakin menaruh hati pada wanita itu. Dia tahu jika tindakannya ini salah tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya dan membiarkan perasaanya semakin menguat.

Tanpa Sasuke tahu bahwa sebenarnya perasaannya bukan hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Sakura jugapun merasakan hal yang sama. Sakura tahu jika hal itu salah dan akan menyakiti ibunya tapi dia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Karena hati tidak bisa untuk di perintah ataupun sekedar memaksakan, karena hati berjalan dengan sendirinya. Tanpa memandang hal benar atau salah. Mereka tahu jika ini salah dan merasa hina namun tidak ada yang mampu menghentikan perasaan. Sama seperti air yang mengalir, sekalipun di tampung menggunakan emberpun jika tidak berhenti maka akan tumpah. Sekalipun kau membangun bendungan namun jika hujan tidak berhenti dan bendungan itu tidak bisa bertahan maka bendungan itu akan roboh dan air akan mengalir ke mana-mana.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari ketiga mereka tinggal berdua. Cuaca hari ini mendung dan hujan turun ketika sore hari hingga malam. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan tapi Sakura belum juga pulang sementara hujan masih belum mau berhenti. Sasuke mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

Suara mobil berhenti membuat Sasuke segera bangkit dan membuka pintu. Dirinya memang sengaja menunggu di ruang tamu. Sasuke dapat melihat seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu sedang membukakan pintu penumpang dan terlihatlah Sakura keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju teras rumah.

"Sakura." Sasuke dapat melihat jika tubuh gadis itu basah kuyup.

"Siapa dia Sakura?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Dia kakakku. Perkenalkan dia Sasuke-kun dan ini Toneri."

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita jika punya kakak."

"Eum...Dia kakak sepupuku Toneri-kun. Sudah lebih baik kau cepat pulang agar tidak kedinginan." Setelah mengucapkan itu Toneri pamit pulang meninggalkan seorang pemuda reven yang tengah menatap tajam kepergiannya.

"Pantas saja jika Karin selalu marah padamu." Gumam Sasuke cukup jelas.

"Apa?"

"Mandilah."

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura dengan raut bingung.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih memikirkan siapa lelaki yang baru saja mengantar Sakuranya pulang. Ingin rasanya dia marah pada lelaki itu tapi dia tidak berhak marah demgannya. Siapa dia? Dia hanya lelaki simpanan ibu gadis itu. Dia tahu mungkin saja Sakura jijik dengannya sekarang. Namun memikirkan gadis itu bersama pemuda itu saja sudah mampu membuatnya naik darah.

Dirinya harus menanyakan perasaan gadis itu saat ini juga agar tidak menimbulkan harapan kosong pada gadisnya. Dirinya memasuki kamar Sakura tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu. Sakura tidak ada, dan terdengar gemerisik air juga suara senandung gadis pink di dalam kamar mandi.

Ceklek.

Sakura keluar menggunakan kimono di buat terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Astaga! Kau membuatku kaget Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Ada apa? Kau merindukanku?" canda Sakura. Gadis itu duduk di atas kursi di hadapan meja riasnya menghadap Sasuke sembari mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Siapa tadi?"

"Aku sudah bilang Sasuke-kun. Dia Kaguya Toneri."

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya."

"Toneri-kun teman SMP ku. Kami bertemu di jalan dan mengantarku pulang." Sakura menunduk. "Jika ini untuk merebut hatiku agar mengijinkanmu berpacaran dengan mamaku, kau tidak perlu berpura-pura peduli Sasuke-kun. Kau su—" Ucapan Sakura terhenti ketika Sasuke menariknya berdiri. Rasa terkejutnya bertambah ketika dia merasakan sentuhan hangat di bibirnya.

"Aku tahu ini salah Sakura, tapi..." Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. "Apapun anggapanmu terhadapku, aku tidak peduli. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku Sakura?" Sakura memanfang bingung Sasuke. Dirinya merasa senang namun di sisi lain dia merasa bersalah.

"Jawaban apa yang akan membuatmu senang Sasuke-kun?" Lirih Sakura.

"Aku akan senang jika kau berkata jujur sekalipun itu menyakitkan untukku. Tapi untuk malam ini apapun jawabanmu kau akan tetap menjadi milikku."

"Apakah setelah itu kau akan melepaskanku?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab "Ya."

Sakura menutup kedua manik zambrutnya. Dia harus memutuskan pilihannya sekalipun itu tidak benar. Sekalipun dirinya terluka. Ketika dia membuka mata kedua manik onyx di hadapannya sedang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Kau hanya kekasih mamaku Sasuke, tidak lebih dan aku...membencimu." Ucapan Sakura semakin lirih di akhir ucapannya. Sasuke dapat melihat kebohongan di mata gadis itu saat melihat air mata yng mengalir dari kedua mata indah sang gadis.

"Kau pembohong!"

Sasuke mendorong Sakura sampai jatuh di atas kasur. Sasuke mulai mencium kasar gadis di bawahnya. Meluapkan perasaan yang selama ini dia pendam. Bahkan dia tidak peduli ketika gadis di bawahnya dia baru melepas ciumannya ketika dia butuh oksigen. Dia baru menyadari jika gadis di bawahnya tengah menangis ketakutan. Di elusnya lembut gadis di bawahnya, kedua kening mereka bersentuhan. Tangan kanan pemuda itu mengelus pipi gadisnya dan tangan satunya sebagai tumpuan.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku Sakura." pria itu berucap maaf berkali-kali namun gadis di bawahnya masih menangis ketakutan.

"Dulu ketika aku berusia enam belas tahun..." Setelah tangisan gadis itu mereda Sakura mulai bercerita. "Mama meninggalkanku sendirian. Kemudian Sasori—pacar mamaku datang. Dia kakak kelasku disekolah. Kami dekat dan aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak...Tapi malam itu... dia.." Sakura masih terisak. Di pegangnya tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang pipinya. Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan gadis itu masih gemetar takut. "Dia datang...dia mabuk dan dia meracau...aku takut, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.. Aku mengatakan jika mama pergi tapi dia...dia menarikku dan hampir memperkosaku..." Sasuke dapat melihat gemetaran Sakura semakin terlihat. "Dia menyentuhku. Dia menyakitiku.. Dan rasanya aku memilih mati daripada di perlakukan seperti itu... Saat ku pikir duniaku hancur.. Paman itu..Dia menolongku... Aku tidak tahu siapa dia.." Sakura tersenyum miris. "Kau tahu Sasuke? Setelah itu aku gila. Aku harus bertemu psikiater setiap hari. Aku...pernah masuk tempat rehabilitas. Aku takut jika ada orang yang menyentuhku.. Aku gila Sasuke.. Aku gila.. Aku bukan gadis normal, aku tidak sempurna Sasuke.." Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura. Tanpa terasa airmata ikut menetes di kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak peduli Sakura. Aku tidak peduli jika kau gila. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu karena kau pantas di cintai. Sekalipun kau terlarang aku tidak peduli karena kau memang pantas untuk di pertahankan." Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. "Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu. Izinkan aku menghapus lukamu. Aku mohon biarkan aku mengubah rasa takutmu. Izinkan aku untuk tetap mencintaimu." Sakura dapat melihat keseriusan di mata kelam Sasuke. Dia mengangguk memberi izin Sasuke.

Sasuke mencium lembut Sakura. Di hisapnya bibir bawah Sakura. Lidah Sasuke seolah meminta izin untuk memasuki mulut Sakura. Kedua lidah mereka saling membelit. Salah satu kaki Sasuke berada di antara kedua paha Sakura menggesek lembut pangkal paha Sakura membutnya mendesah. Tangan kiri Sasuke bermain di payudara Sakura. Di remas, pilin pijat payudara gadisnya. Sasuke kemudian mencium cuping Sakura sebelum turun ke leher jenjanh Sakura. Kimono yang di pakai Sakura tersingkap sampai menunjukan kedua payudara dengan puting yang mengeras. Di hisapnya payudara Sakura. Di gigit, hisap kulum,hisap membuat gadis itu mendesah. Ciuman Sasuke turun sampai pada vagina Sakura. Entah sejak kapan kimono itu terlepas Sasuke tidak peduli. Di ciumnya vagina putih bersih Sakura. Di jilatinya lubang kewanitaan dan juga di pilinnya klitoris Sakura. Sakura mendesah nikmat. Setelah di jilati jari telunjuk Sasuke memasuki liang Sakura. Satu jari dua jari sampai tiga jari sudah merasa longgar pemuda itu menggosok-gosokkan penisnya pada vagina Sakura. Di masukannya sedikit demi sedikit penis Sasuke.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi tahanlah Sakura. Kau bisa menggigit bahuku jika terasa sakit." Setelah Sakura mengerang keenakan dimasukannya kejantanan Sasuke dengan sekali hentakan. Sasuke berhenti agar Sakura dapat menyesuaikan diri. Dia dapat merasakan darah mengalir di antara paha gadis itu.

Setelah mendapat gerakan dari Sakura dirinya segera menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Mereka tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Mungkin ini adalah sebuah dosa bagi keduanya. Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Biarkanlah ini menjadi dosa terindah bagi mereka tanpa tahu taldir apa yang akan menghampiri mereka di waktu mendatang. Biarkanlah malam ini mereka melupakan kenyataan hidup ini. Melupakan masa lalu, melupakan kenyataan hidup dan melupakan bahwa akan ada hati yang mereka sakiti.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Happy birtday papa Sasu..

Gak yangka udah jadi papa-papa keren.

Garing banget ya baru ngucapin.. XD

Well, mungkin nih fic gaje bgt.. tp pliss meskipun nih fic gk jelas jangan sampai ada yang bashing chara ya.. Aku gak bermaksud ngejelek-jelekin chara manapun.

Oke mungkin note ku ini juga sama gajenya.

See u next capt...

#Psstt nih two shot hlo..

Please RnR...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crazy Love**_

 _ **Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate: M for save**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, ide mungkin pasaran**_

 _ **Don't like do'nt read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hujan mengguyur kota Konoha sedari semalam sampai pagi hari ini. Wajar saja karena pergantian musim semi ke musim panas menyebabkan Tsuyu. Di musim seperti ini hujan sering mengguyur Konoha bahkan terkadang hujan turun seharian membuat siapa saja malas melakukan aktivitas dan memilih bergelung di dalam selimut seperti kedua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta ini.

"Ngghh..." Lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir tipis wanita bersurai merah muda yang tengah tidur dalam dekapan pemuda reven. Kedua manik zambrutnya mengerjap sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya. Dirinya terkejut mendapati seseorang yang tengah memeluknya. Wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba memerah mengingat kejadian semalam. Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan kekar yang memeluknya namun pelukan itu semakin mengencang. Sedangkan pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher sang wanita.

"Sasuke-kun...Sudah pagi. Kau harus ke kamar Sasuke-kun."

"Lima menit lagi." Sahut pemuda reven itu. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Gumam Sasuke sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sakura segera menoleh melihat jam kecil di atas meja samping tempat tidur. "Jam empat lebih tiga puluh menit."

Sasuke mengerang sebelum mendongak menatap Sakura kesal. "Ini terlalu pagi untuk bangun hime."

"Tapi kau harus ke kamar sebelum ada yang tau." Cicit Sakura.

"Ohh ya Tuhan. Di sini tidak ada orang lain selain kita berdua hime." Sasuke menyeringai melihat Sakura merona.

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Kau tidur lagi?" Tanya Sakura ketika merasa tidak ada gerakan dari Sasuke. Di elusnya dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kau yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur lagi Sakura."

"Umm...maaf. Aku terbiasa bangun jam segini." Sakura merasa bersalah karena mengganggu tidur Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menyakinkan kalau itu tidak masalah.

"Sudah berapa lama kau dan mama kenal?" Tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Entahlah. Aku lupa. Kurasa satu bulan setelah kau pergi." Sahut Sasuke. "Waktu itu aku mabuk di bar dan hampir di pukuli orang-orang di bar karena membuat ulah. Tapi Karin datang dan menawarkan tempat tinggal."

"Mama di bar? Sulit di percaya."

"Jangan salah Sakura. Dia sering di bar bersama teman-temannya. Ku rasa itulah satu-satunya hiburan Karin." Sahut Sasuke sarkastik.

"Benarkah? Dia selalu mengurungku di rumah. Bahkan aku _homescooling_ ketika sekolah dasar sampai usiaku empat belas tahun. Dan karena itu aku sulit berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, jadi mama mau tidak mau menyekolahkanku di sekolah umum. Aku selalu di buat sibuk dengan les yang mama berikan." Keluh Sakura. Sasuke tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran wanita berkacamata itu. Karin pintar menyembunyikan Sakura dan menjauhkan putri tunggalnya dari hal-hal buruk. Tapi itu terlalu berlebihan menurut Sasuke.

"Karin benar-benar wanita yang sulit di tebak."

"Aku setuju. Sekarang ceritakan tentang dirimu."

"Kau sudah tahu aku Sakura."

Sakura mendengus, "Kau hanya bercerita tentang keseharianmu saja. Yang ku tanyakan _tentang dirimu_ Sasuke-kun."

"Baiklah. Aku bekerja sebagai tukang bersih-bersih kamar di sebuah hotel perbatasan kota. Dulu aku tinggal di depan rumah ini tapi sekarang aku tinggal bersama tetangga baruku. Hm?"

"Kalau itu aku tahu Sasuke-kun. Ceritakan lebih detail. Tentang keluargamu, tentang dirimu, kebiasanmu, kesukaanmu. " Melihat Sakura bertanya dengan raut wajah serius membuat Sasuke menghela nafas lelah.

"Dulu aku sering mabuk dan suka merokok. Aku bukan orang baik Sakura. Aku belajar menjadi brengsek berkat ayahku. Mungkin aku salah karena mengikuti apa yang ayahku lakukan. Dia berjudi minum-minum dan bermain wanita. Mungkin itu sifat turunan." Sasuke tertawa hambar.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa."

"Aku hanya ingin lebih tahu banyak tentang dirimu."

"Aku mengerti."

Sasuke mengerang setelah melihat arah jarum jam yang menunjuk angka enam.

"Aku benci ketika semua orang pergi menikmati liburan dan aku harus pergi bekerja." Sakura terkekeh mendengar keluhan Sasuke. Setelah menyuruh mandi dirinya segera berpakaian dan menyiapkan makanan.

Sarapan pagi hari ini terasa lebih hangat dan hubungan mereka semakin intim. Sakura merasa senang ketika Sasuke lebih perhatian padanya. Begitupun Sasuke yang merasa Sakura sudah tidak canggung dan lebih menganggap dirinya sebagai seorang _lelaki_.

Seharusnya tiga hari lagi Karin pulang tetapi karena pekerjaan Karin yang selesei lebih cepat maka dirinya pulang lebih awal dua hari. Karin di buat terkejut ketika malam itu dia pulang dan melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berada di ruang tengah sedang menonton televisi bersama. Dia memang tidak mengetuk pintu karena mempunyai kunci rumah. Wajar jika dirinya heran dengan kehadiran mereka yang sedang bercanda dan menonton televisi pasalnya Sasuke selalu menolak ajakannya menonton televisi, pria itu lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar, sementara Sakura sendiri bukan orang yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain terlebih seorang lelaki bahkan mungkin terkesan takut.

Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke juga menjadi canggung.

"Ku pikir kau akan pulang besok." Ucap Sasuke menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang perlu penata rias lagi besok. Mereka hanya akan mengadakan pesta selesainya acara fashion show."

"Cepatlah tidur ini sudah tengah malam." Pesan Karin sebelum pergi ke kamar.

Setelah Karin pergi mereka berpandangan sejenak sebelum tersenyum geli.

"Oyasumi Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura ketika hendak berdiri.

"Oyasumi mo." Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi salam Sakura.

.

.

.

Setelah Karin kembali tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja mereka terlihat lebih dekat dari yang Karin tahu. Mereka sering bercanda bahkan Sasuke tak sekaku dulu. Di hatinya dia merasa senang karena setidaknya Sakura bisa menerima orang terdekat Karin. Tapi di sisi lain entah kenapa Karin merasa khawatir.

Karin tahu jika Sakura kembali bukan karena liburan seperti yang Sakura katakan dulu. Terlalu awal jika untuk liburan musim panas sementara musim semi baru saja menjadi musim penghujann. Karin bisa menebak kalau Sakura di skor karena mungkin membuat ulah sama seperti di universitasnya dulu. Wanita itu heran bagaimana gadis kecilnya selalu di skor dari sekolahnya. Dia gadis yang cukup pendiam setahunya. Terlalu banyak yang dia pikirkan tentang Sakura membuatnya sakit kepala. Gadisnya itu sudah kembali ke Amegakure. Dia selalu pulang di akhir pekan. Bahkan pulangnya terlalu rutin dan sering. Memang hanya menghabiskan satu setengah jam jika naik kereta dan dua jam jika naik bus. Liburan musim panas sebentar lagi dan itu berarti Sakura akan pulang lagi. Padahal belum ada tiga bulan Sakura libur dan sekarang akan libur musim panas lagi.

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggil Karin yang hanya di tanggapi gumaman Sasuke.

"Liburan musim panas sebentar lagi. Kurasa kita bisa berlibur ke pantai di Suna bersama Sakura. Dia suka dengan air laut. Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau mau?"

"Tidak terlalu buruk ku rasa." Sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Seperti yang di rerencanakan Karin jika mereka bertiga berlibur di Suna. Bahkan mereka akan menginap tiga hari di sana. Sakura terlihat sangat senang ketika di beritahu Karin. Bahkan dirinya terlihat paling bersemangat. Karin tersenyum melihat wajah ceria Sakura di dalam mobil. Sudah lama mereka tidak berlibur berdua. Meskipun Sakura keras kepala dan suka membantah Karin tapi terkadang dia selalu menuruti larangan Karin meski pada awalnya selalu di bantah.

Namun Karin di buat khawatir ketika mendapati raut wajah Sakura menjadi pucat setelah turun dari mobil. Bahkan Sakura langsung ke kamar mandi setelah sampai di kamar hotel. Karin satu kamar dengan Sakura sementara Sasuke berada di kamar sebelah. Kekhawatiran Karin bertambah ketika melihat Sakura memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Karin khawatir. Di pegangnya rambut Sakura ke belakang.

"Aku baik-baik saja mah. Mungkin hanya mabuk darat." Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Terlihat jelas dengan raut wajahnya.

"Kau sering melakukan perjalanan jauh. Kau mungkin sakit. Sebaiknya kita ke dokter memeriksamu."

"Ma.." Bentak Sakura tanpa sadar. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil." Ucap Sakura lirih. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Segera ia tepis pemikiran itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Hari ini kau istirahat saja dulu dan besok kita ke pantainya. Aku akan memesan makanan dan menyuruh pelayan menyediakan obat." Sakura hanya mengangguk.

Dirinya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya saja dia sering mudah lapar dan sering ingin buang air ke kamar mandi. Baru kali ini dia muntah-muntah seperti ini padahal dia baik-baik saja walaupun makan banyak. Kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu membuat Sakura tersentak. Dia melupakan fakta jika dia dan Sasuke pernah melakukan itu sekali. _'Tidak mungkin'_ sangkal Sakura dalam hati. Mereka hanya melakukan sekali, namun ketika dia sadar bahwa mereka tidak menggunakan pengaman sama sekali seolah menampar dirinya. Dia berharap apa yang di pikirkannya salah. Dia takut jika itu terjadi maka akan menyakiti mamanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka ke pantai setelah keadaan Sakura membaik. Sebelumnya terjadi perdebatan antara Karin dan Sakura. Karin melarang Sakura menggunakan bikini yang di pilih Sakura, dan putrinya masih bersikeras menggunakan bikini itu karena merasa tidak adil jika Karin juga memakai bikini yang lebih seksi darinya sementara dia tidak di perbolehkan. Akhirnya Karin mengalah tetapi dengan syarat Sakura tidak boleh bermain sendirian dan harus di temani Karin ataupun Sasuke.

Sasuke lebih memilih melihat mereka bermain di air laut dari kejauhan. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Karin dan Sakura bermain bola. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti kakak beradik daripada ibu anak. Namun senyuman itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam ketika melihat perubahan wajah Sakura. Sedari kemarin wajah gadis itu mudah berubah dan tiba-tiba pucat. Sepertinya Karin juga menyadari perubahan wajah putrinya dan meminta kembali ke hotel. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah Sakura enggan beranjak namun di turuti juga.

Karin dan Sakura beranjak dari air laut dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke menghampiri tubuh Sakura yang tiba-tiba limbung dan dengan reflek di topang Karin.

"Astaga!" Pekik Karin terkejut. Sekarang mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Banyak yang bertanya 'ada apa' tapi tidak di perdulikan mereka.

.

.

.

"Mama?" Sakura mengerjabkan kedua matanya. Dia melihat di sampingnya ada pemuda berambut reven yang sedang menatap khawatir dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Di mana mama?"

"Kau pingsan sewaktu di pantai. Mamamu sedang mengantar dokter di luar. Apa yang terjadi?" Pintu kamar hotel itu terbuka membuat atensi kedua manusia itu menoleh dan mereka dapat melihat Karin dengan raut wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu Sasuke." Sasuke ingin membantah ucapan wanita itu namun di urungkan ketika melihat raut wajah serius Karin. Setelah Sasuke pergi Karin memandang tajam Sakura.

"Ku harap kau mau berkata jujur padaku sekarang Sakura." Gadis merah muda itu merasa hal buruk akan terjadi.

"Ada apa ma?" Ucapnya bingung.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Sakura."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ma." Ucap Sakura yakin. Karin mengambil nafas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya. Kedua kelopak matanya tertutup.

" _Seharusnya anda tahu kalau wanita hamil itu tidak boleh terlalu capek. Dan perjalan jauh di tambah pantai sama sekali tidak cocok untuk kandungannya_." Ucapan dokter tadi seolah terngiang-ngiang di kepala Karin membuat wanita itu mendesah dan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu Sakura?!" Tanya Karin marah. Sakura tersentak dengan bentakan Karin. Sekarang perutnya terasa mulas mendengar ucapan Karin. Sakura hanya menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Katakan siapa yang menghamilimu Sakura?!" Sekali lagi wanita itu bertetiak marah pada gadis kecilnya. Dirinya merasa terkejut mengetahui gadis kecilnya di hamili pria brengsek yang entah siapa itu. Kalimat pertanyaan itu berulang-ulang di ucapkan Karin terus dan hanya mendapat jawaban gelengan dari putrinya. Karin merasa marah dan kesal karena Sakura tidak mau memberitahu bajingan mana yang menghamilinya dan malah menangis. Wanita itu tidak bisa memaksa Sakura lagi. Dia menyerah dan berharap Sakura akan memberitahunya sendiri. Di tinggalkannya Sakura di kamar sendirian. Sakura hanya bisa menangis di kamarnya, bahkan sampai pagi pun dia masih teriisak. Tidak peduli dengan Karin yang belum pulang semenjak percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

"Ku rasa kepulangan kita di percepat Sasuke-kun. Berkemaslah, pukul tujuh kita berangkat." Sasuke dapat mencium bau alcohol ketika wanita itu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau mabuk." Meskipun dirinya belum sadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya tapi pemuda itu tahu jika wanita merah yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sedang mabuk. Bahkan sekarang masih pukul empat pagi untuk mengetuk pintu dan membangunkannya.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun, aku serius."

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak pulang ke kamar tadi malam? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara. Cepatlah berkemas, aku akan membangunkan anak bodoh itu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke wanita itu langsung bergegas pergi dari kamar Sasuke dan memasuki kamarnya.

Karin masih bisa mendengar isakan tangis putrinya meskipun lirih. Bahu wanita merah muda itu bergetar menandakan dia belum tidur. Karin yakin Sakura masih menangis dan belum tidur meskipun posisi Sakura tidur membelakanginya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur gadis nakal. Jika kau sudah lelah menangis cepatlah berkemas dan kita akan pulang." Karin berucap sembari memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper. Sakura duduk dari tidurnya.

"Kau tidak pulang." Ucapnya yang masih duduk membelakangi Karin.

"Apa kau perlu jawaban?" Wanita merah itu menuju meja rias untuk mengemasi alat riasnya.

"Kau jijik padaku hingga tidak mau tidur seranjang denganku."

"Yahh, jika itu bisa membuatmu senang aku akan mengatakannya. Cepatlah berkemas gadis nakal."

"Kau marah padaku!" Karin menutup kopernya dengan kasar sebelum berbalik memandang Sakura yang memunggunginya.

"Ya aku marah padmu! Bagus jika kau sadar. Jika kau ingin aku tidak marah padamu katakanlah bajingan mana yang menyumbangkan spermanya di dalam rahimmu!" Bentak Karin marah.

"Kau hamil Sakura?!" Mereka menoleh pada suara berinton yang berasal dari ambang pintu. Raut wajah mereka menunjukan keterkajutan.

"Sasuke? Kau seharusnya mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk." Bentak Karin marah.

"Kau bahkan lupa menutup pintunya Karin. Apa benar Sakura hamil?"

"Ya, dan gadis bodoh itu tidak mau mengatakan siapa yang menghamilinya dan hanya bisa menangis."

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Gugurkan janin itu jika kau tidak ingin memberitahuku siapa yang menghamilimu." Lirih Karin tajam.

"Aku akan bertanggungjawab." Ucapan Sasuke membuat kedua wanita itu tersentak.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun? Kau tidak harus melakukan itu. Kau bukan ayah dari janin itu." Karin memandang Sasuke terkejut.

"Aku yang menghamili Sakura dan janin itu anakku." Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang kini memandang Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke-kun! Katakan padaku apa itu benar Sakura?" Karin memandang Sasuke yang berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, sementara wanita merah muda itu menggeleng keras dengan tatapan takut.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya Sakura. Aku mohon. Aku berjanji akan bertanggungjawab." Ucap lembut Sasuke pada Sakura. Sasuke kemudian memandang Karin tegas. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab dan aku berjanji akan menjaga anak ini Karin. Aku siap jika harus menikahi Sakura."

Karin memandang keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke-kun...hiks kau tidak boleh menikahiku. Bagaimana dengan mama Sasuke-kun? Aku mengkhianati mama Sasuke... Aku jahat Sasuke..." Ucap Sakura masih terisak.

"Bukan kau Sakura. Aku lah yang jahat, mempermainkan perasaan kalian berdua. Tapi hatiku tidak pernah ragu ketika aku memilih mencintaimu. Mungkin aku pemain cinta namun ketika bersamamu aku merasa kau lah cinta sejatiku."

Mereka saling memeluk menguatkan diri masing-masing. Tanpa tahu pasti keputusan orang yang mereka sakiti. Cinta itu egois dan ingin memiliki.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini mereka menunda kepulangan mereka ke Konoha. Setelah menjernihkan pikiran di restouran hotel Karin kembali ke kamar. Dia dapat melihat Sasuke baru saja keluar kamarnya saat dia keluar dari lift. Dirinya hendak mengabaikan Sasuke namun pemuda itu malah mengajak dirinya berbicara empat mata. Sakura saat ini tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis, itu yang di katakan Sasuke ketika dirinya memandang pintu kamarnya. Akhirnya Karin mengikuti Sasuke dan berbicara di taman hotel. Di sana Sasuke meminta agar Karin menyetujui usulnya. Sasuke meminta agar dia dan Sakura di ijinkan menikah namun Karin hanya diam dan meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa sepatah katapun. Sasuke tahu jika Karin menyukainya. Namun wanita itu tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Dirinya beranggapan bahwa dia hanya mirip dengan orang yang di cintai Karin. Sebab itulah alasan Karin begitu menyukainya.

Karin menatap Sakura yang masih tidur. Terlihat jelas mata wanita itu sembab. Dia tidak tahu apa yang mesti dia lakukan. Ucapan Sasuke seolah menjadi minyak dalam kobaran api. Mungkin dirinya akan menunggu Sakura tenang sebelum berbicara masalah ini dengan gadis itu.

.

.

.

Tiga hari mereka masih di Suna. Karin sendiri belum menentukan kapan mereka pulang dan Selama tiga hari mereka tak saling bicara bahkan Karin jarang pulang ke kamarnya. Mungkin keadaan Sakura mulai membaik dan wanita itu juga sudah mau makan meskipun sedikit tapi setidaknya dia sudah tenang. Hari sudah malam Karin berencana akan bicara dengan Sakura namun ketika dia ke kamarnya Karin tidak menemukan keberadaan gadis pink itu. Karin berpikir mungkin Sakura bersama Sasuke. Dia memasuki kamar Sasuke dan hanya mendapati pemuda itu sedang berbaring di atas kamar tidurnya. Dia bertanya dimana Sakura dan Sasuke sendiri seolah terkejut mendapati Sakura tidak berada di kamarnya.

"Sakura bilang dia ingin tidur jadi aku meninggalkannya. Ku pikir saat ini dia sudah tidur." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri menyesal meninggalkan Sakura. Selama beberapa hari dia berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Bahkan memaksa wanita itu agar mau makan. Sakura seperti mayat hidup akhir-akhir ini.

Mereka berencana mencari Sakura. Hari semakin gelap dan jam menunjukan angka delapan. Sudah dua jam mereka mencari wanita itu. Hingga kemungkinan terakhir yang mereka pikirkan tinggal di pantai.

Sesampainya mereka di pantai di sana ada beberapa orang bergerombol dan mereka langsung melihat apa yang terjadi. Karin dan Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat orang yang sedari tadi di cari telah terbaring tak berdaya sementara seorang pria berusaha memberi pertolongan. Sasuke segera mengganti posisi pria itu dan memberi nafas buatan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanya Karin khawatir.

"Saya tidak tahu nyonya. Saya bekeliling pantai untuk melihat keadaan dan saya menemukan tubuh nona ini terapung dan saya mencoba mengambilnya. Untung saja nadinya masih ada." Ucap pria tadi yang mencoba menolong Sakura.

Setelah berulang kali Sasuke mencoba memberi nafas buatan pada wanita itu akhirnya dia sadar juga namun setelah itu wanita itu pingsan lagi. Kemudian mereka membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah Sakura di rawat di rumah sakit dan sekarang wanita itu sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Meski harus berhati-hati dan tidak boleh streess karena kandungannya sangat lemah. Karena kondisi itu pulalah mereka tidak pulang. Beruntung pekerjaan Karin yang tidak menuntutnya dan Sasuke sendiri bekerja di hotel milik sepupunya jadi dia tidak takut untuk di pecat. Sasuke tersenyum miris karena menyalahgunakan ikatan itu.

Kini mereka berada di kamar hotel. Sasuke pamit ke kamarnya setelah dengan paksaan Karin agar dia istirahat. Kondisi Sasuke sungguh kacau, belum lagi dengan kantong mata yang terlihat jelas itu menjelaskan betapa khawatir dirinya terhadap Sakura. Kini hanya ada Sakura yang berbaring di ranjang dan Karin yang telah mengupas apel di samping Sakura.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada menggugurkan anak ini." Ucap Sakura memecah keheningan. Untuk sesaat Karin tersentak.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah hidup jika ingin anak itu hidup." Manik ruby itu tak melepas pandangannya dari apel yang sedang di potong-potongnya.

"Kau mengizinkanku melahirkan anak ini?" Karin memandang Sakura dan menyuapi potongan apel pada wanita pink itu.

"Ya." Menik emerald itu mencari tahu apa yang terpancar dari manik ruby di hadapannya namun dia tidak dapat mengerti tatapan itu. Suapan hingga suapan di berikan Karin pada Sakura hingga suapan yang ke empat tangan Karin di tahan Sakura dan diambilnya garpu di tangannya sebelum menyuapi Karin balik. Awalnya Karin menolak namun pada akhirnya dia mengalah juga. Garpu itu berada di tangan Karin lagi dan menyuapi Sakura lagi. Pada awalnya dia berpikir Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk mengambil garpunya tetapi dia salah karena wanita musim semi itu hanya diam membuatnya menatap bingung pada Sakura.

"Boleh aku meminta satu hal?" Tanya Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Tentu. Apakah kau ingin meminta agar aku mengizinkan kau menikah dengan Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Karena aku tahu kau tidak akan mengizinkannya." Karin mendengus mendengarnya.

"Sebelum aku meminta boleh aku bertanya?"

"Jangan berbelit-belit Sakura. Katakan saja." Perintah Karin.

"Siapa ayahku? Aku hanya butuh nama." Karin terkejut akan pertanyaan putri semata wayangnya.

"Dimana dia berada sekarang?" Karin diam membisu mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hatinya sungguh terluka setiap pertanyaan sama terucap dari mulut mungil putrinya. "Bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia tampan? Apa dia mirip denganku? Apa dia baik?" Senyuman miris terlukis di wajah cantik wanita merah muda itu.

"Apakah itu sulit? Kenapa mama selalu diam jika aku bertanya keberadaan papa? Apa aku tidak mempunyai papa?" Karin tersentak dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Kau akan lebih memilih tidak tahu apapun tentang ayahmu itu jika kau tahu yang sebenarnya." Ucap Karin sarkastik.

"Kau selalu menutupi tentangnya dan menjauhkanku dari semua tentangnya."

"Karena kau akan berada dalam bahaya jika tahu tentang dia." Tanpa di sadari nada Karin meninggi.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Tapi tak masalah bagiku karena bukan itu intinya."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" Tanya Karin tak sabaran.

"Mungkin suatu hari nanti anak ini akan bertanya seperti hal itu. Karena aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan ayah anak ini, jadi..."

"Kau ingin mencari ayah lain?" Karin dapat melihat Sakura menggeleng.

"Boleh aku meminta padamu ma?" Karin hanya diam tidak menyahut.

"Bisakah mamah menjadi ibu dari anak ini? Bisakah mama merawat anak ini seperti mama merawat anak mama sendiri?" Airmata tidak bisa di bendung lagi, liquit bening itu jatuh saat emerald itu berkedip. "Jika anak ini tetap bersama mama maka dia akan mendapatkan keluarga yang lengkap. Dia akan tetap mengerti bagaimana merasakan mempunyai ayah dan ibu yang lengkap. Setelah itu aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan Sasuke-kun dan mama lagi. Aku berjanji setelah anak ini berusia satu tahun aku akan melepaskan kalian dan menjadi seperti yang mama inginkan. Jadi bolehkah aku meminta mama menjaga anak ini?" Karin diam membisu. Pikirannya lebih kacau dari sebelumnya. "Aku berjanji akan mengambilnya setelah aku mapan dan mendapatkan pria yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Aku berjanji akan bertanggungjawab dengan kehadiran anak ini." Karin hanya mengangguk. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun terasa sulit. Dipeluknya Sakura penuh sayang. Dia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali Sakura memperbolehkannya di peluk.

Mereka tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Sasuke mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan. Pria itu sebenarnya hanya bersandar di pintu sejenak dan berniat ke kamarnya namun suara kedua wanita itu mengurungkan niat awalnya dan membuatnya mencuri dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dirinya tidak percaya jika Sakura mampu berkata seolah dirinya tidak berarti bagi wanita musim semi itu. Ia tahu jika Sakura begitu menyayangi mamanya namun bukan berarti dia bisa mengorbankan anak dan juga masa depan anaknya. Sekalipun anak itu mendapat kasih sayang orangtua yang lengkap namun itu tidak berarti jika status anak itu masih abu-abu. Dia tidak begitu peduli jika Sakura tidak membutuhkannya, hanya saja dia sedikit kecewa. Tapi dia hanya tidak ingin anak itu menderita hanya karena keegoisan mereka. Anak itu pantas bahagia, anak itu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih dari dirinya maupun Sakura. Dia tahu bagaimana rasanya mempunyai keluarga yang tidak utuh dan berantakan sama seperti Sakura. Tapi wanita itu tidak mengerti jika sang anak juga akan membutuhkan pengakuan dan status bukan hanya abu-abu yang tak pasti.

.

.

.

Musim panas berubah menjadi musim gugur dan musim gugur berubah menjadi musim dingin, tanpa terasa musim demi musim telah terlewati. Bahkan tahun sudah berganti dan tinggal menunggu hari sampai anak dalam kandungan Sakura lahir. Selama masa kehamilan wanita merah muda itu berada di kota kecil perbatasan Suna dan Konoha. Dia tinggal bersama nenek Chiyo, bibi dari mamanya. Chiyo yang merawat Karin ketika dia masih kecil. Sedangkan orangtua Karin sendiri sudah meninggal ketika dia berusia dua puluh tiga saat itu usia Sakura baru lima tahun dan setelah itu Karin bersama Chiyo sampai dia mendapat pekerjaan. Jadi Sakura cukup dekat dengan nenek Chiyo. Selama itu pula Karin maupun Sasuke sering berkunjung menemui Sakura hanya untuk mengetahui kondisi wanita itu.

Hari yang di tunggu-tunggupun tiba saat pergantian musim dingin ke musim semi lebih tepatnya awal bulan maret. Sakura merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Nenek Chiyo yang sudah berpengalaman itupun langsung tahu jika cucunya akan melahirkan. Segera dia menelpon Karin dan membawa Sakura di Konoha Hospital yang jaraknya memang yang paling terdekat dari tempatnya tinggal. Proses melahirkan Sakura pada awalnya memang susah karena posisi bayi terlilit tali pusar namun untungnya wanita itu bisa melahirkan normal dan lancar.

Tangis bayi dalam ruangan itu membuat semua bisa bernafas lega. Karin dan Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah dokter memperbolehkan mereka masuk.

"Selamat bayinya lelaki tampan dan sehat." Ucap dokter yang menangani proses persalinan. Mereka dapat melihat bayi tampan bersurai merah muda tipis sedang di beri ASI oleh Sakura. Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagimana. Dia bahagia dan ingin memeluk Sakura tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan itu saat ini dan akhirnya dia hanya mengelus surai bayi itu. Elusan lembut tangan Sasuke membuat bayi mungil itu menggeliat dan membuka kelopak matanya yang terpejam hingga menampakkan manik onyx yang begitu mirip dengan Sasuke. Anak itu tampan dan sangat mirip dengan Sasuke meskipun bersurai merah muda.

.

.

.

Setelah Sakura di perbolehkan keluar rumah sakit dirinya pulang ke rumah Konoha bersama putranya. Anak itu tidak mudah menangis dan cukup pendiam jadi tidak membuat Sakura maupun Karin kualahan. Karin juga ikut merawat bayi mungil itu. Bagaimanapun Karin sudah berpengalaman dalam merawat bayi dan Sakura sangat berterimakasih sekali akan hal itu. Nenek Chiyo kembali ke rumahnya dan sesekali akan mengunjungi mereka di Konoha.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya gadis bersurai indigo sembari mengelus pipi gempil bayi mungil dalam dekapan hangat ibunya. Dia Hinata, sepupu Sasuke.

"Namanya Orito." Sahut Sasuke cuek.

Tadi sore gadis itu datang ke kediaman Haruno untuk menemui Sasuke. Hinata hanya berencana mengunjungi Sasuke dan gadis itu tahu jika itu akan membuat kakaknya kesal. Kini mereka berada di kamar Sakura. Wanita merah muda itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku keduanya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk di kursi dekat meja rias Sakura.

"Di minum dulu Hinata-chan." Ucap Karin ketika memasuki kamar Sakura dengan membawa empat gelas kosong bersama satu teko penuh jus jeruk dan kue kering.

"Terimakasih ba-san." Ucap gadis indigo ketika Karin menawarinya minum.

Hinata sangat dekat dengan Sasuke dan pada Hinata lah Sasuke berkeluh kesah. Jadi Hinata tahu semua yang terjadi dengan Sasuke. Gadis itu benci dengan sifat brengsek Sasuke tapi dia juga tahu kenapa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu. Sasuke selalu kesal ketika gadis itu datang berkunjung di rumah keluarga Haruno. Dan Hinata sangat tahu betul akan hal itu, tapi dirinya hanya ingin melihat bagaimana _'keponakannya'_ dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Orito begitu mirip Sasuke. Gadis itu juga tahu betapa Sasuke sangat menerima kehadiran Orito hanya dari cara memandangnya saja.

Hinata juga memberitahu jika minggu depan pernikahan Hinata dengan tunangannya akan berlangsung. Sasuke mendengus mendengar hal itu. Dia tahu bagaimana pamannya sangat tidak menyukai keluarga Naruto—tunangan Hinata, hingga pengorbanan Naruto untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Dia tahu Naruto sedari dulu ketika mereka masih kecil sudah menaruh hati pada sepupu kesayangannya dan dirinya terkejut jika akhirnya pemuda itu tiba-tiba melamar Hinata. Dia perlu belajar pada Naruto bagaimana bisa mempertahankan cintanya padahal Hinata lebih tua satu tahun dari Naruto. Sungguh miris dirinya lebih pengecut dari Naruto.

.

.

.

Enam bulan sudah Sakura tinggal bersama Karin dan sekarang Orito sudah bisa merangkak. Mereka selalu membantah jika Orito anak dari Sasuke. Meskipun Sakura sakit sendiri ketika mengatakan itu tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia tahu bagaimana mereka memandang dirinya dan dia tidak akan ambil pusing. Dia hanya berharap Orito tidak di pandang hina oleh warga namun dia tahu jika itu mustahil terjadi. Dia merasa tertekan setiap kali ada yang bertanya siapa ayah Orito dan dia hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyuman.

Sakura tahu jika tidak seharusnya dia terus khawatir dengan Orito tapi naluri seorang ibu tidak bisa membantah itu. Dirinya semakin sulit untuk meninggalkan Orito untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Apalagi melihat bagaimana Orito bersama Sasuke. Pria itu begitu menyayangi darah dagingnya. Bahkan terkadang setiap sore pria itu membawa Orito jalan-jalan di taman dekat desa meskipun anak kecil itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tanpa terasa hari di mana dirinya harus meninggalkan Orito pun tiba. Hari ini usia Orito genap satu tahun dan besok dirinya akan meninggalkan putra kesayangannya. Setiap malam dia memandang putranya penuh sayang. Malam terakhir dirinya bersama Orito dan dia akan pergi lama. Tidak tahu kapan dia akan kembali mengambil Orito. Tanpa sadar dia menangis saat mengecupi putranya. Dirinya tahu mungkin ini kesalahan terbesarnya karena meninggalkan putranya. Kecil kemungkinan anak itu akan mengenalinya sebagai ibunya jika anak itu dia tinggalkan ketika masih kecil. Hatinya mencelos mengetahui fakta jika suatu hari nanti anaknya tidak mengenali dirinya. Sakura berjanji akan cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pendidikannya dan mencari pekerjaan yang mapan agar bisa mengambil Orito secepatnya.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh akan meninggalkan kami?" Suara berat Sasuke mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang mengemas barangnya. Bahkan wanita itu tidak tahu kapan pria reven itu masuk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Atensi wanita itu masih belum beralih dari pakaiannya yang sedang dia masukkan ke koper biru navy.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Sakura. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau akan pergi meninggalkan anak kita?" Wanita di hadapannya masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri bahkan Sakura mengabaikan kehadiran Sasuke.

Setelah selesai dengan barangnya dia menoleh menghadap Sasuke. "Dimana Orito?" Tanya Sakura menyadari jika pria itu tidak bersama Orito.

"Dia bersama Karin." Sasuke menghela nafas lelah. "Kau akan benar-benar pergi bukan? Bagaimana dengan Orito, Sakura?"

"Ada kau dan mama, Sasuke-kun." Wanita musim semi itu mendekati bingkai foto yang melukiskan bayi mungil bersurai merah muda dengan manik onyx yang sedang tertawa. Dia tersenyum melihat potret putra semata wayangnya.

"Dia membutuhkanmu Sakura." Dirinya memandang sendu wanita yang di cintainya itu.

"Ada mama yang bisa menggantikan aku Sasuke-kun. Suatu hari nanti aku akan segera mengambilnya."

"Kau pikir anak kita barang huh?" Teriakan marah Sasuke membuat Sakura terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan bingkai foto letakkannya foto Orito sebelum berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku tidak menyayangi anak kita Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Sakura marah. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikan pendidikanku dan mencari pekerjaan yang mapan agar aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhan Orito. Aku tidak ingin dia kelaparan dan aku tidak ingin bergantung pada mama. Orito kesalahanku dan tanggungjawabku dan biarkan aku yang akan mengurusnya tanpa campur tangan kalian." Hatinya berdenyut setiap kali mengingat kejadian dulu. Sekuat hati Sakura menahan rasa sesak di hatinya dan juga air matanya agar tak tumpah.

"Dengan mencari pria lain sementara ayah kandungnya berada disini?" Teriak Sasuke marah. " _Orito bukan sebuah kesalahan_ Sakura. _Dialah kebenarannya._ Kita saling mencintai dan dialah wujud kebenaran itu. Aku bisa menghidupi kalian tanpa harus kau pergi sendirian. Kita bisa pergi bersama dan menjadi keluarga kecil yang bahagia."

"Apa kau baru saja mengajak aku kabur?"

"Ya, jika itu membuat aku tidak kehilangan kalian."

"Dan menyakiti mama lagi? Tidak. Sudah cukup aku menyakiti mama Sasuke-kun."

"Lalu kau lebih memilih kau yang terluka? Bukan hanya kau yang terluka Sakura. Akan ada empat hati yang terluka. Kau, aku, anak kita yang bahkan belum mengerti keadaan orangtuanya dan Karin yang terluka karena aku akan selamanya tidak bisa mencintainya Sakura. Jadi di sini siapa yang egois?" Sakura terdiam. Kata-kata Sasuke membuatnya bungkam dan tidak bisa membalas ucapan pria itu. Hatinya teriris setiap kali teringat akan semua kebenarannya. Dan ucapan Sasuke semua itu benar adanya. Dirinya memang egois tapi dirinya tidak ingin menyakiti lebih dalam perasaan mamanya. Biarlah semua tetap seperti ini. Selama mamanya tidak tahu pembicaraan mereka semua akan baik-baik saja dan dia akan berpikir seolah mamanya tidak tahu jika Sasuke tidak mencintai Karin meskipun wanita itu pernah mendengar sendiri jika Sasuke mencintai Sakura. Biarlah dirinya berpura-pura bodoh dan tidak mengerti apapun agar dia bisa melepas Sasuke secara perlahan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebenernya sih mau aku bikin two shoot ehh malah kepanjangan yah sudah deh di bikin apa adanya :D Tinggal satu chapter lagi setelah itu tamat yeay...

Btw ini cerita pasaran banget yah? Tapi ini aku bikin juga terinspirasi dengan kisah nyata seseorang hlo, meski aku ubah banyak juga. Abis kalau di kisah aslinya Sasu nya lebih brengsek dan Karinnya juga lebih nyebelin makanya aku ubah buat menghindari kesan bhasing chara aja. #plaakk ngomong apa sih..

Oke lupakan yang di atas gak penting juga.

Well, mungkin cerita ini ngebosenin dan aku gak maksa buat baca jadi kalau bosenin atau pun gak suka ma ceritanya mending gak usah di baca ya guys biar gak bikin gregetan dan saya tidak menerima umpatan.

Thanks to favorite/follow/review this story:

Yoshimura Arai, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, Guest, hanazono yuri, Amel Pinkerzz, Himenatlyschiffer, Nica-Kun, afifah dinar, sasusakunaru7, , Desta Soo, Jade Angel of Death Daniels, Kodel, Nakashima Rie, OnadVia, Riss Taufan, Taka Momiji, afifah dinar, lerietta, sakurada chan.

.

.

.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya teman-teman. Jika berkenan mohon beri masukan pada gaya penulisan, typo, diksi dan lainnya yang berkaitan dengan penulisanku ya.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


End file.
